1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for integrating, on an inert substrate, a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The integration technology of passive components, indicated as IPD (acronym of the English: “Integrated Passive Devices”) technology is used in several sectors of the microelectronics, in particular in the so-called base band fields and in radio-frequency (RF).
Thin film IPD technology integrates different passive semiconductor components, such as resistors (R), inductors (L) and capacitors (C), together with transmission lines (for example coplanar wave guide lines) and interconnections (such as between different metals). These components are integrated on an inert substrate, such as for example glass or other materials being compatible with an integration process of resistors-inductors-capacitors, or RLC process.
IPD technology uses a different layer or thin active layer for the integration of each one of the passive elements.